Glee Anatomy And NCIS
by NinjaNats
Summary: The glee club goes to the hospital to perform and find a dead Navy. The dead Navy is Arizona's brother. So, NCIS come. How will it go? Note: I do not own Glee, NCIS and Grey's this is just for fun and my first crossover please tell me what you think and go easy on me : T for death.
1. Chapter 1

Life sucks, Let's justs face it. But when you get those moments when you don't care, like when you do something you never done before or when a baby takes it's first breath. That's when you can say 'life's good'

It was a bad day for me at the hospital. I was just told this glee club was going to perform for the hell wants to watch a group of brats running a around sing songs of joy, life and happiness in a hospital? A person has a bat in his you know where, tell him life's good see what he says.

"Come on Bailey, it will be fun" Callie says.

"Yeah the guy with a bat up his...thing, is have a ball" I say as we walk to Callie's apartment.

"I can think of 100 gay jokes" Callie say as she puts on a evil grin.

"Is Arizona home?" I ask as she opens the door.

"No, but I invited some of those glee club kids to have a drink" She say's as I sit on the couch.

"Should I go back to the hospital and ask the guy with the bat up his butt if he wants one?" I said to her while crossing my arms.

"Okay this bat guy is getting old" She say as she pours the drinks for us.

"So what are the kids that are coming over names" I ask. They better be good. Poor poor bat guy.

"Rachel, Finn and hmm...Will their teacher" she says as she gives me my drink. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them" she said as she sat up and when to the door and opened it. I first see a young women must be Rachel and then a young man who is holding on to Rachel's hand, he must be Finn and I think they are a couple. Then I see a not so young man but still very good looking man. He can be my teacher anytime. I sand up and walk to the door to greet them.

"Hello" Callie greeted while shaking the teachers hand.

"Hi, you must be Torres, I am Will Schuester and this is our female lead singer Rachel Berry" He look at the young girl.

"Hello, Nice to meet you and hmm?" She says while looking at me.

" Bailey, but please call me Miranda" I greet while shaking her hand with a fake smile.

"And you guys can call me Callie" Callie said while shake Rachel's hand.

"Okay and this is our male lead Finn Hudson" Will says.

"Nice to meet you both" Finn greets with a smile. I am not looking forward to this week.

**Hey guy's I hope you liked my first crossover and there will be a part two and please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

We sat there chatting about Rachel's big Broadway dreams. She won't shut up. Just then to my relief, my pager was buzzing 911. Thank God.

"Just when we were having fun! Well I better go. Thanks Callie for the drink" I say but can't help but smile.

"And nice to meet you all. I am very sorry but this is a 911 so I better go now." I say. Everyone got up to say goodbye.

"Nice to meet you too and I think we should go too. Thanks Callie for everything." Will said with a smile.

"No problem and please come again." Callie said while shaking Will's hand. We all said bye and left.

* * *

When I got to the hospital there had been a big accident on the freeway. 10 people died. It hurts knowing you can't save them all but that does no stop me from trying.

Most of them died at the end and I just sat there crying knowing they will not see another day. The only thing that keeps me going is my son Tuck. I can't help the world but at least I know I have him at bad times and the good.

"Why are you still here?" Cristina said. She can't see me like this. She will think I am weak. Maybe I am.

"I just want to be alone please." I said still sobbing.

"Are you okay?" She said. That's when I got angry.

"Do I look okay? Did you just not see all those people lying there dead?" I yelled. Maybe I was being hard on her but still I am not in the mood for this right now.

"I did and it's sad. But we cannot hang on to the dead when living need us" She said. It was late and I need my baby right now.

"Sorry I just needed someone to shout at. I need to get home. Thanks Yang." I say while wiping my tears. Why can't life be easy?

* * *

I get home still sad for today but I know Tuck will make it better. I have to meet the rest of the Glee Club tomorrow and I just need a break.

I get into my apartment. I have this baby sitter that comes in the morning and takes Tuck to the day-care and brings him home and puts him to bed. She is a life saver, I am the one that should be the life saver but then a again those people were goners from the start.

Tuck was a sleep. He is so cute when he sleeps. I can't help but smile. Life can be hard, it's just so nice knowing you're not alone.

**Hey** **guy's** **thanks** **for reading and tell me what you think of the story line and sorry if there was mistakes** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Tuck crying. Lucky I have to get up anyway. Today I have to meet those damn kids. Once I got Tuck to stop crying, I got Tuck and I dressed and had something to eat and then left to take Tuck to the day-care.

* * *

I went to the cafeteria for lunch. I had to meet the kids in a hour. Fortunately I did not have to meet them all today.

I sat where Callie and Arizona sat. They were flirting, I don't care anymore I used to because I do not agree to it but they make each other happy and Callie needs that. She has been to hell and back in her life and I think Arizona it fixing those broken pieces.

"Hey Bailey." Arizona says with a smile. I don't need her happiness right now.

"Hey." I say with an annoyed face. What if I could make Arizona see these kids? But I can't just ask. Time to make her feel bad which is easy because she is very caring. I smirk in my mind.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks.

"I just have to meet these kids today and I am not in the mood." I say with a Bailey sad face. I see Arizona's caring face come on and I know I have won.

"Do you want me to show them around today?" She says with a smile. I feel bad but Bailey's got to do what Bailey's go to do.

"If you don't mind." I smile at her.

"No I don't mind. What are their names?" She says while taking a bit of a chip.

"You don't have to meet them all today just some. Hmm, there is Santana People tell me to watch out for her, and there is Sam, They say he is a nice guy but he has big lips, and then there is Kurt that is full out gay. Then there is Mercedes. She is Kurt's best friend and she has an amazing voice. Then there is Brittany they say she is a bit...weird and that's it."

"Why must I watch out for Santana?" She asks.

"They say she has rage." I say.

"Okay" She said. Bailey, you have out done yourself again.

* * *

**Arizona's POV.**

So I have to meet the kids soon and I am in the mood to get a cup of coffee first. When I get to the coffee stand there is a beautiful young girl, with black hair, brown eyes. Much to young for me but still she is beautiful. She must be with the Glee kids.

"Damn it!" She says. Maybe I must help her.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I ask.

"Yes please. Do you have change for a dollar?"

"Yeah, Here you go" I give her all the change I have in my pocket.

"Thanks so much." I smile at her.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"Santana."

**So guy's what do you think huh? Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You are the girl from the Glee Club, right?" I ask.

"Yeah that's me." She said with a smile.

"I am taking over for Bailey." I said while shaking her hand.

"Cool. I think we should get going." She said.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

We went to this little room they practice in.

"Hey dweebs. This is Arizona, she is taking over for Bailey." She said to them.

"Are you from Texas?" This blond girl ask.

"Britt's it's just her name." Santana explained. Okay that's Brittany.

"So, what are your names?" I ask.

"My name is Kurt." This young boy said while shaking my hand. Okay he is full out gay.

"I am Sam the man." A young boy said and he dose have very big lips.

"I am Mercedes." A young black girl said while shaking my hand.

"And I am Brittany and I am a unicorn, so is Kurt and Santana" She said. What the hell is she taking a about.

"Good to know. So, what are we doing today?" I ask.

"We have to fined a song to sing this weekend." Kurt said.

"Okay what songs were you thinking of?" I ask.

"Songs that will go with Rachel." Mercedes said with a down face.

"Because we won't get them." She added.

"Well guys, she is the lead singer." I said.

"Yeah, but we need a chance to shine." Santana said.

"But she is Shue's favorite." Brittany said.

"How about you show me what you can do?" I said to them and I saw how their faces lit up. They sang 'Call Me Maybe' and they were very good.

"Guy's that was great!" I said while smiling.

"Can you sing?" Santana asked.

"No, but my wife can." I said to them.

"You are also a unicorn?" Brittany asked. Oh, so that's what a unicorn is.

"Yes Britt's I am a unicorn." I said.

**Sorry guy's for such a small chapter. I will do better next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I do not know Arizona's brother's name so I am making up one :).**

**Still Arizona's POV.**

I am going to meet my brother today. I have not seen him in months. He is part of the US NAVY, So we don't get to talk much either. He is only staying a day.

"Jake!" I yell and jump into his arms.

"What's up Texas?" He always calls me that and I hate it.

"I missed you so much." I said to him while hugging him.

"I missed you too." He said with a smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"How about we get a cup of coffee?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"Sounds great." I said with a smile.

* * *

After our coffee we went to the movies. We still act like children when we are together. Then we come to his hospital. I still had to work, so I have to say bye and won't see him for about 10 mouth and it's not going to be easy. I feel the tears come down my eyes.

"Come on Texas, don't cry." Jake said. It did not help.

"I am going to miss you so much." I said while hugging him tight.

"Going to miss you too. I love you. I have to get going." He said with a sad face.

"I love you too. Please don't die out there." I said still sobbing.

"I won't, I promise." He said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said.

"I've got to get going. I love you. Bye Texas." He said now also crying.

"I love you too." I said and then gave him a goodbye kiss.

* * *

**Jack's POV.**

I was walking down the alley way by the hospital. When I got grabbed by this guy.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Shoo." He said and then a felt the pain by my throat. He cut my throat and I could not stop bleeding. Everything was cloudy and then a just closed my eyes.

* * *

**Kurt's POV.**

We all went for a walk down the alley. It was dark. We were all laughing. Then I spot something in the distance. My body went into shock went I saw this dead body with blood everwhere.

"Kurt, you okay?" Puck said. I shake my head and pointed my finger out at the body. To shocked to say anything.

"Someone call 911!" Someone yelled, I think it was Finn.

**Thanks guy's for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tony's POV**

"All of you go home." Gibbs said to us. Yes! I get to go home.

"Why boss?" McGee asked. Why does Probie have to ask!

"To pack your thing." Gibbs said.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Seattle Grace Hospital." Gibbs said.

"Dead Navy?" I asked.

"Bunch of school kids found him." Gibbs said.

* * *

We got to the Hospital. There were a bunch of kids. Some were crying, some were holding the kids that are crying.

"Tony, go talk to a kid named Kurt Hummel. He was the frist to find the body. Then talk to the others." Gibbs said.

"Got it boss." I said while walking to the kids. We still don't know who the guy is. Maybe the kids do.

"Which one of you is Kurt Hummel?" I asked.

"Me." This young looking boy said.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"No you can't!" This boy with very big eyebrows said in a rude voice.

"Blaine, I will be fine." Kurt said. Me and Kurt walk away from the others.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo." I said while shaking his hand.

"Do you know the man you found?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Please tell me what you know." I said to him.

"I saw the body while walking with my friends. Then I saw a man running." He said. Why the hell did he not tell me this.

"Did you see the mans face?" I asked.

"No when he looked back all I could see mask." Oh hell this is not good.

"He saw you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I Think."

"Gibbs!" I yelled.

"What is it DiNozzo?" He said. I walked away from the kids so they wouldn't hear.

"I think these kids could be in danger."

**Oh no. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tony's POV**

"Okay, we need to make sure these kids are not alone tonight." Gibbs said to Ziva, McGee and me.

"Ziva you look after Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Tina and Merced's." Gibbs said to Ziva.

"Yes boss!"

"Tony you look after Rachel, Finn. and Puck." Gibbs told me.

"Yes boss!"

"McGee you look after Mike, Blaine and Sam."

"Yes boss!"

* * *

**After explaining the plan to the kids. They did not seem to have a problem.**

"No! I want to be with Kurt!" Never mined. Blaine seem to have a problem with it.

"I understand." Ziva said calmly.

"No you don't!" He yelled.

"Blaine calm down." Kurt said.

"No I won't!"

"Sir I understand, but we have to do this for a reason." I said. Trying to calm him down.

"What reason!" He yelled.

"Look Wonder Twin. This is how it's going to be." Santana said. That was a good one.

"Fine! But if anyone hurts him I will kill them." He said.

* * *

**At the hotel (Ziva, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Tina and Merced's) Ziva's POV**

"So...What do you kids want to do?" I asked. I am not good with kids at all.

"Have you killed someone?" Santana asked. I get that a lot from kids.

"Yes." I said. I don't want to lie.

"Can I see your gun?" Santana asked.

"No!" Everyone answered almost the second she asked.

* * *

**In a anther room in the hostel (Tony, Rachel, Finn. and Puck) Tony's POV.**

"So what movie do you guy's like?" I asked. That's all i can think of.

"I like bord way show's like Wicked. Wicked is my favorite." Rachel said.

"Oh my gosh I love Wicked!" I said.

"No way!' She said.

We spent hours talking about that show. I saw Puck and Finn rolling their eyes at us.

* * *

**In anther room (McGee, Mike, Blaine and Sam) McGee's POV**

"I want to go check on my boyfriend!" Blaine said.

"You can't leave the room." I said.

"Please." he said.

"He is fine. Trust me Ziva is going to look after him." I said.

**Hey guy's. What did you think? I am going to put Grey's in next chapter and I know I don't have some of the characters but I have so many it's just to hard. So sorry for Artie fans out there. Have a great day/night.**


	8. Chapter 8

I know you hate me but I'm back. I'm so sorry I have been busy moving to Egypt and staff so yeah enjoy…..Oh and by the way I am not doing pov anymore.

It's the day the glee club has to perform. Tony and Ziva have been walking around the hospital looking for anybody who wants to kill them.

"It looks clear." Tony said.

"I don't know, I have a weird feeling in my gun." Ziva said.

"It's gut Ziva." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No I mean I might have to kill someone."

Tony's eye's widened, Ziva just chuckled.

"Ok guys it time." Will said with a big smile.

Rachel went up on stage.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

Rachel looked at Finn.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

Quinn was standing on the other side of the stage.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Rachel winked at Finn and he winked back. Quinn just had a hurt look on her face.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Finn was smiling as Rachel sang the song. Quinn wanted it to end, not because she hated it was because she wanted Rachel.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Quinn let a tear run down her face

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Everyone started clapping. Rachel went backstage were Quinn was.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No! I'm not! Finn does not deserve you!" Quinn yelled

"Excuse me." Rachel asked coldly.

Quinn walked up to Rachel and kissed her.

So do you guys like faberry?


End file.
